One Little Mistake
by Confession68
Summary: One little mistake, that's all it took for things to be made clear. LuNaSa ! Please review ! COMPLETE


Ending A/N: You know…as I was writing this, like even at the beginning, my heart would just ache, because I knew that he was h

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know, I know…You wanna know where the hell the latest chapter to Crossed is, right? I'm getting right on it, I promise!...Tomorrow…Haha! No seriously, I'll get on it later today. I gots to clean though! XD This little idea popped into my head within five seconds, and then that day a major plot formed. So, I just had to write it. I really hope you all enjoy this. Now, I wanna say this here, even though I'm gonna say it in the end, but I care not for reviews telling me the characters were OOC…I care not for 'em. I write these stories for fun. So, just keep that in mind. Now, I have a few songs that will go with this story. I know I usually put these at the end, but it really helps to understand the story with these songs, kinda. Maybe it's just me. Anyways, the songs are from Death Cab For Cutie – Soul Meets Body and I Will Possess Your Heart, as well as James Blunt's You're Beautiful. Now, I know what you're thinking…I HATE THAT SONG! Yeah, I know. I used to make fun of this song too, but it really does match this story. At least, some of the lyrics do. Just give it a chance, ne? Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought! XD

**Disclaimer: **Oh, right, right! I don't own One Piece or Luffy…Damn! XO

**Dedicated to Kaku**

This fic is dedicated to Kaku, seeing as she dedicated a fic to me! What better fic to dedicate to her than another wedding fic and a LuNaSa fic! XD

**One Little Mistake**

The day had come, a day Nami thought would never happen. She was fairly calm about it, considering. She thought she'd have been a bundle of nerves. She did, however, wonder if this were the right decision. She wondered if maybe she were rushing into this. After all, hadn't her captain told her to take her time about the decision?

Sighing, she continued to apply her make up as Robin fixed up her hair. It was her wedding day today. She was getting married. Her stomach performed a slight flip flop at that thought. Suddenly, she felt nervous and anxious. Was she marrying the right man? This was a huge decision. She remembered the day the idiot had asked her out for the first time. It had seemed stiff, and perhaps a little rushed. She had known that he wasn't quite acting himself. However, when the question had come out of his mouth, she hadn't thought he was serious. He wasn't necessarily the type you took seriously.

However, his expression was completely sincere, and for once serious. It was surprising to say the least. It had taken her a few seconds to get her mind working again after the shock. The look on his face had made her demeanor soften. He had looked almost distraught that she'd reject him. His expression is what had made her say yes. She hadn't regretted her decision so far. She hadn't actually thought him capable. She'd been proven wrong. He was surprisingly the perfect gentleman. Each date they'd gone on, he had actually behaved. She had been in awe that he'd been willing to change his behavior for her.

The grin that had covered his face was a happy one, which had made her smile. After, he had embraced her gratefully and had caused her to blush. A few months later, he had expressed how much he loved and cared for her and wanted to do so for the rest of his life. She had felt safe, and even a little relieved, but…was that how she was supposed to feel?

Taking a deep breath, she ceased her thoughts. It didn't matter, because she would be marrying him today. She could hear the scuffles of scrambling and busy feet outside. The others were preparing and getting everything ready for the day's events. It had been decided it would be held on Sunny, so decorations had to be made, things done, a banquet cooked. Suddenly, the door burst open. Both Nami and Robin turned to the door.

"Ah! You gotta sign this Nami! The man came and dropped it off!" Chopper exclaimed as he scuffled over to her quickly.

She blinked down at him and then smiled. "Oh, good! I had been worried it'd not come on time." She said as she took it from the antsy reindeer.

She set it down on her vanity and dipped her pen. She brought it to the paper and hesitated for only a moment before signing her name. Chopper hummed in his impatience, having a million other things he needed to do. Then she smiled down at Chopper.

"You know where it goes." She said as she handed it to him.

"Aa!" He exclaimed before running out of the door, closing it behind him.

Robin chuckled at the little reindeer before turning back to Nami. "Everyone is trying so hard to make sure everything is done."

"Un…It's nice to have great nakama like this." Nami said as she smiled at Robin through the mirror.

"Ee, it is."

Chopper ran down the stairs, knowing where to find the second signer, but it was in the wrong direction of where he needed to go right at that moment. Spotting Franky near by, he ran to him and thrust the paper at him. "You gotta take it to him! I gotta go this way!" He exclaimed before running off.

"Eh?" Franky questioned as he scratched his head. He still needed to build the platform. There's no way he could take it himself. Just as Brook was walking by, he then handed it to Brook. "Here, take this!" He exclaimed, offering no explanation as he turned, banging his hammer heartily.

"Hmm?" The skeleton hummed as he looked down at it. If he could blink, he would be at that moment. "Yohohoho!" He laughed as he read the contents before prancing off in that direction.

However, he remembered a task he needed to do in the opposite direction. Zoro was pulling on some ropes a few feet away. He came up to him and tapped a boney finger on the other man's shoulder. "Ah, please be so kind as to pass this on! Yohohoho!" He laughed as he ran off.

"Eh?" Zoro arched his brow as he took the papers, and then watched as the skeleton bolted. He looked down at the paper and scoffed. "Ke! I don't got the time to take this paper to that idiot…"

As Usopp rushed by, Zoro grabbed a hold of the back of his overalls pulling him back to him, "Gah!"

"Here…take this to the idiot…"

"Eh?!" Usopp questioned as his eyes bugged. He had tons to do.

Looking down at the papers, he huffed before running with it. However, he grinned when he spotted Luffy. "Oi! Luffy!"

"Mm?" Luffy questioned as he looked up at Usopp with wide, blank eyes.

Usopp ran up to him, and shoved the papers at him before running in the opposite direction, leaving Luffy with, "…Sign the papers!"

Luffy blinked at his best friend's back as he made off in the opposite direction. He tilted his head before glancing down at the papers. Shrugging, he turned and made his way to the observation room. He knew Nami kept all sorts of pens in there. Once he was inside, he set the papers down on her desk and then dipped her pen. He blinked down at the line just above her signed name, and then signed his. He tilted his head again, and then grinned. However, then he scratched his head.

"Hmm…there's only two lines here…" He said aloud to himself. "Meh!" He exclaimed as he shrugged again and made his way out.

He walked across the deck, dodging rushing bodies before climbing the stairs to the women's quarters. He walked up to the door and then knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Luffy."

"Ah! Wait, don't come in!"

Luffy blinked at the door and just waited. Finally, the door opened and Robin peeked her head out. "What is it Luffy?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"I brought this for Nami." He said as he handed her the papers.

"Ah, thank you." Robin said with a kinder smile as she took the papers from him and then closed the door.

Shrugging, he then turned to make his way downstairs. He didn't really have anything to do, seeing as they thought he'd screw up the job anyway. He strode across the deck with his hands in his pockets, thoughtlessly dodging rushing bodies. Then he immediately stopped and went stiff at the loud scream. He knew that couldn't possible be a good sign. He definitely didn't like what came after.

"_Luffy!!_"

A shiver visibly ran down the length of his back as he took off running. Everyone immediately halted, Sanji having come running from the kitchen.

"What is it, Nami-san?!" He cried as he came to the door, but didn't open it.

The door immediately opened, causing him to stumble back in surprise. Nami shoved him out of the way as she ran to the rail, all dressed up in her wedding dress. She scanned the deck for him, a scowl adorning her face.

"Where is that, _idiot_?!" She yelled angrily.

All fingers pointed in the same direction. She flowed down the stairs in pure white elegance as she ran across the deck, still spitting mad. She found him immediately to his dismay. She dragged him out of his hiding spot, down the stairs, and across the deck by his sandaled foot as he clawed at the wood and grass.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried through the entire process.

Once they were in the middle of the deck, she dropped his foot, but had to immediately grab the back of his vest to keep him from running.

"Geh!" He chocked as he was tossed to the deck.

She then immediately shoved the papers in his face as everyone began to gather around.

"What the hell is this?!"

He blinked at the papers before shifting his eyes down to his scratchy signature.

"He told me to!!" He exclaimed as he pointed to Usopp.

"Eh?!" Usopp screeched as his eyes bugged.

"You told me to sign the papers!!"

"No I didn't!!"

"Yes you did!!"

"What's going on, Nami-san?" Sanji asked as he approached her, a concerned frown on his face.

"This...This...This..._idiot_...signed...the papers!!" She seethed.

"I'm sorry, Nami!! I didn't mean to! Usopp said to sign it!" Luffy yelled as he blocked his face.

"I did not! I said have Sanji sign the papers!!" Usopp exclaimed.

"E-h?! You did not!! All I heard was sign the papers!!"

"What?!" Sanji yelled as he took the papers from her.

He looked them over before he clutched at them tightly and began to shake. Luffy stiffened and paled as his eyes widened. Then Sanji began to lower the paper slowly.

"Lu-ff-y..." He seethed in a low and dangerous voice.

Screeching, Luffy quickly flipped over and tried to crawl away. However, Sanji immediately pounced on him, kicking him senselessly.

"Gah!! I said I was sorry!" Luffy screamed as he fought to get away.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" Sanji yelled as he pummeled his rubbery captain.

"I didn't know!"

"You've any idea what you've done?!"

"I didn't know!!"

"What did he do?"

Both Sanji and Luffy paused in their scuffle as they and everyone else turned to Chopper's wide eyed, doe like stare. Then Luffy looked up at Sanji.

"Yeah, what did I do?"

Sanji blinked as he looked down at Luffy's blank and clueless stare.

"You signed the papers, you idiot!!"

Luffy only continued to blink at him.

"It means you agreed to be Nami-san's husband!!"

"E-h?!" Luffy exclaimed as his faced paled.

Nami placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose as she sighed deeply. "Now we have to go, get this voided, and get more paper work done..."

Then she looked up as she frowned deeply down at her captain. "And your coming with me...You may have to be there..." She said as she whirled around, white lace and fabric floating all around her.

Luffy frowned, finally having been released by Sanji, and sat up, crossing his legs. Sanji walked off, mumbling curses and insults as he made his way back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she walked out in another change of clothes, with Robin's assistance. She stormed across the deck, heading right for him. His eyes widened a bit, but just blinked at her. She grabbed the back of his vest and began to drag him along behind her.

"Gah!!" He exclaimed as he tried to pull his vest from her grip. "Oi, oi! I can walk on my own!!"

She dragged him to the railings and then slammed him into it. He cried out before pursing his lips up at her and then getting up to climb over the side. She huffed before following him down. They walked through town in silence, Nami still feeling steamed. Luffy walked with his hands in his pockets with his cheeks slightly puffed. Turning to look at him, Nami then frowned further before facing forward.

"I can't believe you Luffy…"

He only turned and stuck his tongue out at her before facing forward. She bared her teeth and then gave him a smack on the back of his head, which only caused him to purse his lips.

"Do you take _anything_ seriously?!"

"…Yes…I do…"

"Like what?!" Nami yelled, not believing him at all.

"Someone help me!"

Luffy immediately perked and turned to the small voice. He didn't immediately move towards it, but only looked around for it. He spotted a small girl a few feet away, who looked frantic, but fine otherwise. Nami stopped and also looked at the girl, slightly less curious. Many people turned to the girl, but paid her no mind other than that. She looked around before starting to cry more.

"Please, someone help me…"

Blinking, Luffy finally turned to make his way to the child, when no one else seemed inclined.

"Ne, Luffy…" She called with a slight frown.

Luffy ignored her and approached the child. The child finally noticed him approaching, but then her eyes widened a bit at him. He grinned at her before finally stopping in front of her. "Yo! What'sa matter?"

"Y-Y-You're that pirate!" She exclaimed as she pointed up at him, looking very much afraid.

"Eh?" Luffy replied with a blink before grinning and chuckling. "Aa! That's right! I'm a pirate. I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

The child blinked at him wide eyed before beginning to relax slightly. Luffy's grin shrank to just a smile as he looked down at her. Then he placed his hands on his knees as he leaned forward to meet her eye level. "What did you need help with?"

"I-I…I can get someone else to help me…"

Looking around, everyone had seemed to already forget the little girl's cries for help. "Like who?" He asked as he turned back to her.

She also looked around before drooping with an exasperated frown and sigh. "I dunno…" She mumbled.

"Shishishi! It's fine! I will help you. What did you need?"

The little girl then looked up at him through her tears and pout. "My cat…"

"Eh? Cat?" Luffy asked as he blinked.

"Un…my cat…He's in a tree and won't come down…"

He blinked a few more times before grinning. "I see. Then let's go get him."

"R-Really? Y-You will get my kitty down?"

"Aa!" He replied.

The little girl stared at him for awhile before slowly smiling. "Okay…" She said as she rubbed her eye with one hand and grabbing his with her other.

He grinned big as he was lead down the alley way. Sighing, Nami shook her head as she followed, but then smiled. Luffy always willing to help people, no matter who they were, or what the task, all just because he really wanted to. However, a lot of the time, that could be a hassle.

"He's up here…" The child said as she pointed up a rather tall tree.

Blinking up at it, Luffy then grinned and began to wind up his arm, having spotted the cat. "No problem! I will have him down in no ti-Gah!" He exclaimed as his ear was suddenly pulled.

"You can't get the cat down like that!" Nami yelled at him as she pulled harder on his ear.

"Ack! Why not?!" He exclaimed as he ground his teeth to her pulling.

"You might hurt the cat!"

"Oh please don't hurt him!" The little girl exclaimed, looking very worried that she shouldn't have trusted a pirate.

Luffy relaxed his arm, and then Nami released his ear. "Mmm…" He hummed in thought before shrugging and heading towards the tree.

He grabbed a hold of a branch by stretching his arms, and then shot up into the tree. "Aah!" The child exclaimed as her eyes bugged from his stretching.

As soon as he was on the branch, he then began the normal climb up the tree towards the cat. However, the closer he got, the higher up the cat would get. He growled to himself as he continued up the tree. Watching from below, Nami frowned up at the stupid cat, which kept climbing further away from Luffy. When the cat just kept climbing higher, Luffy stopped and frowned up at it. It had also stopped and was now staring right back at him.

"Oi…" He said to it in a low voice. "Stop climbing up higher. That little girl is worried about you. She told me to come get you…"

Nami tilted her head and arched a brow when he'd started talking to the cat. "Ne…Luffy, it can't understand you, you know…" She said in exasperation.

Ignoring her, he continued to stare the cat in the eyes. "She wants you to come down." He said as he slowly reached out a hand. "Now come here so I can take you to her."

Nami groaned and drooped at his stupidity. She rubbed her temple before looking back up, wishing he would just hurry so they could get done, what needed to be done. They didn't have much time. The cat stared at Luffy for a little longer, before, to her utter surprise, began to jump down the branches to him. It stopped just in front of him, and then even let him lift it up into his arms. She gaped up at the scene in complete disbelief.

"Shishi, good boy!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin before he began the climb down, before jumping the rest of the way down, the cat safely in his arms. He walked up to the girl, and then handed her the cat.

"Oh, thank you so much!" The little girl cried as she hugged Luffy's leg.

"Ah! Haha, it's fine, it's fine!" Luffy exclaimed as he rubbed his head with his grin.

"You're not a bad pirate…I won't forget this! Oh! Here!" She said as she handed him a piece of candy. "For helping me!"

"Ooh! Thank you very much! I love candy!" He exclaimed as he took it gratefully. Nami couldn't help but to smile exasperatedly.

The girl then turned, but then stopped. "Mm?" Luffy questioned.

The child looked around before turning to him with more tears in her eyes. "Eh?! Now what's wrong?!" He exclaimed in worry as he leaned down to her again.

"I don't know how to get back home!" She cried as she rubbed her eyes.

"Eh?!"

"I ran after my cat when he got out…I don't remember the way back!"

Luffy blinked before laughing softly. "Okay, we'll get you home." He said as he reached out a hand.

The little girl sniffled before reaching out to take his hand, holding her cat with the other. Luffy then walked back through the alley, coming out of the other side. Then he turned and smiled down at her. "Do you at least remember which direction?" He asked her.

She looked from side to side before pointing to their right. He grinned and nodded before walking off with her in that direction. Nami sighed again and followed behind them. They walked for a long while as the girl looked around. Then she perked.

"I recognize that shop!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, really?!" Luffy beamed excitedly as he looked towards it, holding his hat against the wind.

"Uh huh!" She exclaimed as she began to run towards it. "My house should be around here!"

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed as he allowed himself to be dragged around.

"Layla!"

The child gasped and looked around. "That's my mommy!"

"Eh? Really?! That's great!"

"Mommy!" The child cried out as she began to cry in her happiness.

"Layla?!"

"Mommy!"

The mother finally came into view and smiled in relief as tears come to her eyes when she spotted her child. She came running to them, hugging her child to her. "Oh, you had me so worried!"

"I'm sorry, but Kone got out, and I went to get him…"

"Oh, that stupid cat! You should have let him go! We could have found him later! Don't ever do this again! I was so worried!" The mother cried.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed down at mother and child.

As if noticing him for the first time, the mother looked up at him. However, she then gasped and snatched her child away from him. "You!"

"Mm?" Luffy hummed in questioned to the woman's reaction.

"Y-You're that pirate!!" She exclaimed as she lifted up her child.

"Wait! Mommy he helped me get Kone out of the tree!" Layla cried as her mother turned to run with her.

"He's a pirate, Layla!!" The mother said as she ran with her. Luffy remained where he was, only watching with a blank expression as the woman ran away.

"But he helped me find my way back home!" He could hear Layla cry as they disappeared from view.

He sighed before turning to Nami, who was frowning in the direction they'd gone in. She shifted her gaze to him before shrugging.

"What'd you expect? We _are_ pirates..." She said before walking back in the opposite direction.

He stayed where he was for awhile before turning to give the direction one more glance, and then following Nami.

"Aa, I know..." He finally said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

They continued on in silence, Luffy walking a bit behind her. As they passed by a restaurant, Luffy stopped and faced it, his stomach growling. Nami stopped and turned to him when she felt he was no longer following her. When she noticed what he was standing in front of, she rolled her eyes and approached him. She grabbed his arm, and then turned to drag him along behind her. However, he only let his arm stretch, not budging an inch. When she realized he still wasn't following, she growled in frustration.

"Luffy! Let's go!"

"But Nami...I'm hungry...We haven't eaten since breakfast..." He whined as he turned a pout on her.

After releasing his arm, and it snapped back into place, she then placed her hands on her hips. "Luffy...We don't have much time..."

He only pouted further, giving her the eyes. "Ugh…" She exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure anyone could resist his puppy dog eyes. "Fine…" She said as she stomped back to him.

He grinned and laughed as he ran towards it. However, she grabbed the back of his vest quickly. "We can eat out here…" She said as she pulled him towards a table outside and pushed him into a chair.

He blinked a bit, but then grinned as he sat up straighter. After awhile, a woman finally approached their table. "Hello, what can I get for you today?" She asked with a false, nervous smile.

Nami had to give the girl her props for having even approached their table, and for having the ability to not stutter. "Um…you know what? I think I'll just have some water…"

"I want everything!"

The woman blinked at Luffy with wide eyes. "E-Everything?"

Well, there went that prop. "No…not _everything_, Luffy…Just a snack…Only a few things…We really need to get to that office…" She said as she frowned at him.

Pursing his lips at her, he finally gave a deep, quick sigh before turning to the woman and only ordering about a third of what was on the menu. The woman had still been shocked, but still took their menus and went to fill their order.

"You're not going to eat, Nami?"

"I'm not really hungry…"

"Mm…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

She blinked at him with furrowed brows as she watched him. He had shifted his eyes away from her at that last response. She arched a brow as she continued to watch him. However, the waitress had come back to bring them their waters. Luffy turned to the water with a grin and then took a drink of it. Still watching him, she then finally sighed as she also grabbed her water to drink. There was something behind his hum that she couldn't quite place. They waited the rest of the time in an uncomfortable silence, or at least it was to her, until the food finally came. Happily digging in, Luffy ate in his usually messy and quick manner before pausing.

"Wan' thum Nabi?" He asked with his mouth full.

She smiled and scoffed as she shook her head. "No thanks…"

He blinked at her, still holding out the food before retracting his unstretched arm and continuing to eat with a slight shrug. After awhile, he seemed to slow his eating and looked to be in thought.

"Luffy…please hurry…We really need to get to the place so I can actually get married today…" She said as she frowned at him.

He only shifted his eyes to her, still eating. He blinked a bit before looking down at his food, beginning to eat a little faster. She arched a brow at him again. "It's nice that you decide you'd like to take your time now, especially since this whole thing is your fault…"

"I'm not taking my time…"

"Then where is your usual vigor?! I can't believe you! This may not be a big deal to you, but it's a very big deal to me! Luffy, this is supposed to be my wedding day, and you've ruined it! I mean have you any idea of what I'm saying to you?! How that makes me feel?!

"Of course I do!"

"Oh, is that right?!"

"Yes!"

"Then why aren't you eating much faster?!"

"I am eating faster!"

"You just have no idea how angry and…and pissed off I am!! I mean…you saw Sanji! Do you not understand?!"

He slammed his hands down on the table then, which caused her to jump. "Of course I understand!! I would be pissed if someone tried to take you away from me!"

She blinked at him, completely wide eyed. His eyes widened as he sat up straighter. "I mean, not that I mean you - I mean - If I had someone - I would be pissed – more than pissed." He said in a very fast ramble as he shifted his eyes away from her, sweat beading down his face.

"What did you say…?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just mean that I understand…and it was pretty stupid, right?! I mean I thought that maybe you needed my permission since I'm your captain and…"

"Luffy…!" She called him in a low and alarmed voice as she slowly furrowed her brows.

"I mean when Usopp said to sign it, I was confused - but that's what I heard, so I did - and I didn't mean it. I should have thought about it, but I didn't…" He was saying as he laughed nervously and scratched his head, looking away from her further.

"Luffy!" She called loudly, interrupting his nervous ramblings, very much alarmed.

He stopped then, still turned away, losing his smile completely before slowly turning to her. Her expression turned to complete horror. "Oh my God…" She breathed.

"You got it wrong!"

"Oh my God!!" She cried as she stood up quickly, knocking her chair down. "Aah!" She screamed out as she grabbed her head, walking away from the table before turning to him, gaping at him in disbelief and shock.

"I didn't mean it like that, I promise!! You got it wrong!"

"Luffy!" She cried as she dropped her arms, frowning at him deeply.

He stared at her awhile, his expression hard. He knew no matter what he said, no matter what he did…he knew she knew. "I never meant to say anythi-"

"Ooh…_Gah_!!" She exclaimed as she whirled around, her hands going back up to her head. "I can't believe this!!" She screamed, very upset.

Luffy released his breath as he drooped, his brows furrowed. He had never meant to say a damn thing. However, she had bated it out of him unintentionally. She then whirled back to him as he shifted his eyes back up at her. "Why-Why didn't you say anything sooner…?! I mean why now of all days, as if you haven't ruined the day enough?!" She yelled.

His breath caught in his throat, making a small noise as he furrowed his brows deeper, but his expression turning a bit pained. Then he frowned, a bit upset as he stood. "Forget what I said." He said as he walked passed her.

She watched him pass before wincing slightly. "Luffy, I didn't me-"

"Let's just get to the place so we can get back to the ship…"

Her frown turned a bit sad as she quickly turned, slapping some money onto the table before following him. It was her turn to follow along behind him in silence as she watched him. She would have never thought that he…that her captain had felt that way about her. After awhile, he stopped and turned to a building. She turned her head, noticing it was the office she needed. She then turned to look back at him. He was staring at the building, a frown still on his face. He walked up to it after awhile, slowly raising his arm to open the door, but then paused as he grabbed a hold of the handle.

"You know…" He started as he continued to stare at the door. She slowly walked up beside him, so she could see his face. "I had actually thought…that maybe my opinion mattered…" He said softly as a smile appeared on his face. Her expression turned sad, for his smile was sad. "But I guess that was just my stupidity too…" He continued as he then pulled on the handle, but then went still as his smile disappeared and eyes widened slightly.

She frowned a bit in confusion before turning to the door. "What is it?"

"It's locked…"

"What?!" She yelled as she shoved him out of the way and pulled on the door herself…It was locked… "No…No…No!! This can't be!!" She yelled as she pulled a few more times as if they might miraculously open.

He lowered his head, turning it away from her. She cried out in frustration before turning to him. At his expression, she immediately deflated. He looked so sad to her. Sighing, she placed a hand over her face as she turned to the side a bit. They stood like that for a long while before she dropped her hand and turned to him.

"Let's just go back to the ship…" She finally said quietly as she turned and began to walk.

He didn't immediately follow as he slowly turned his head back to the door. He felt pretty stupid…So pathetic…He finally turned, not looking at her, for she had turned to wait on him, and just kept walking. She watched him pass with a frown in some concern, following behind him. She sighed deeply when they only walked in silence. She ran a hand over her dressed up hair as she closed her eyes.

'_I don't believe this_…' She thought to herself as she clutched at her head a bit tightly. Then she reached up, grabbing the pin and pulling it out, letting her hair down. She ran her hand through it before looking back up at him. She wouldn't be getting married today anyway…She sighed again, but surprisingly, she still felt calm about it and not as upset as she thought she'd be. She had been more upset about finding out the truth about how he felt about her. She blinked at his back as she continued to follow him. She couldn't believe that she'd had no idea. He had completely hidden it from her.

"Pirate-san!!"

She almost ran into his back when he had immediately stopped walking to the call. He changed directions as he began to quickly walk away from her. She blinked before following after him quickly.

"Oi, Layla!" He called with a grin as he waved over the crowd.

Nami blinked in surprise by the grin on his face, and that he'd recognized the voice. "Pirate-san!" Layla cried as she ran for him.

"Oi, oi, wouldn't your mother be worried?" Luffy asked as he squat down in front of her.

"I just ran out for a second. I was hoping to find you! I wanted to give you something else for helping me!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"You don't gotta do that for me." He said with a smile as he placed a hand on her head.

"But I wanted to! You were really nice to me, even if you are a pirate! No one else had stopped to help me!" She exclaimed with a pout.

"Okay, okay!" He said as he chuckled. "What did you wanna give me?" He asked.

"I made this drawing real fast! It's a picture of you in the tree, getting Kone out of it!" She replied cheerfully as she showed him.

"Hoo! It's really neat!!" He exclaimed and laughed as he took it and looked it over. "This is really great!"

"Really?! You think so?!" She said with a slow grin.

"Aa! I really do! Thanks a bunch! Shishishi!" He said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm glad!"

"Layla!"

"Uh oh!" Layla said as she quickly turned around.

"…You should go…"

Layla turned towards him with a sad frown. "Thank you so much for helping me…Pirate-san."

"Luffy, you can call me Luffy."

"Luffy-san! Thanks!" She said with a grin before she turned and began to run.

"No problem!" He said with a grin as he waved at her.

Layla's mother came into his view, her expression worried as she had spotted Layla with that same pirate again. However, when Layla had turned and started running back to her, with a happy smile on her face, a smile on his as he waved her good-bye, she then frowned in confusion.

"Layla…what did I tell yo-"

"But he's not a bad pirate! He took the picture I drew him and really liked it…" Layla said with a frown.

Her mother looked up at Luffy then. He was still looking at them with a blank expression before looking down at the picture. He smiled at it before standing straighter. Then he turned and began to walk away. Nami watched him with a frown before turning to look back at the mother and daughter. The mother watched him leave with a look of puzzlement. Sighing, Nami turned and began to follow him again. As they walked, he kept his gaze to the picture in his hands. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling awkward now.

Watching him with that child, she'd never paid attention before, but…he really was a good person. As a matter of fact, her whole crew were good people. However, Luffy was on another level. He had been the only one who had even paid attention to her when she'd cried for help, and had even offered to help, no matter the task. He'd done what was asked of him, and had gratefully accepted her small gifts in payment and thanks, although, Sanji would have done the same. Shaking her head, she ran her hand through her hair again as she looked away from him.

As soon as they returned to the ship, everyone crowed around to see if they'd been successful. "Nami-san were you able to get it?"

Luffy flinched a bit, but then turned and began to walk away, but then he paused. He knew he wouldn't be getting off that easy, so he waited. "Well…by the time we got there, the office was closed…so no…"

"Wha-What?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"But you guys were gone a really long time…What happened?" Chopper asked.

Luffy winced, but still didn't move. "Well…a child asked for help in getting her cat out of a tree, and then asked us to help her get home. Of course, Luffy helped her, and then he had gotten hungry…so he ate…" She explained.

Sanji clenched his teeth down as he balled his fists up tightly. "Hun-gry…? I can deal with helping a child…but…you stopped for food?"

Sighing shallowly and unnoticeably, Luffy closed his eyes for a moment before turning around, a nervous grin on his face. "I was really hungry! We hadn't eaten since breakfast and so I wanted just a snack…" He exclaimed while he scratched his head, sweat beading down for another reason other than nervousness.

Frowning, Nami watched him carefully, having seen the sigh and pause before turning. Her expression turned a bit concerned and sympathetic. "Why you little…shitty captain…._This is all your fault, and yet you stopped to eat?!_"

Eye's widening, Luffy then turned to run. Nami's lips parted to speak, but then she thought against it and just bit her lower lip. Sanji was immediately upon the rubber captain, showing no mercy. She parted her lips and frowned deeper as she watched.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Luffy cried as he struggled with Sanji.

However, in the struggles, Luffy's eyes briefly met hers. Her eyes turned a bit more sympathetic before she turned and walked away. She only hoped none of the others had noticed. Walking across the deck and up the stairs, she went straight to her room. She slowly walked to her vanity, sat down, and then stared at her reflection in the mirror. Then she brought her head down, bringing her fingers to her forehead.

How was someone supposed to deal with this? Was it just to be ignored? Was she to try and talk to him? Or maybe she was supposed to talk to Sanji about it, possibly someone else? Groaning, she placed her face in her hands. There was one thing she was sure of and that was that she had never been so confused before in all her life.

"What do I do…?" She whispered quietly to herself.

After combing her hair and washing off her face, she then made her way out, running into Sanji as she opened the door.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah, excuse me, Nami-san!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I-It's alright." She said as she gave a small laugh. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to apologize for today…"

"But that wasn't your fault…"

"I know, but…today was important for us…I just felt I should apologize, even if it was the idiot's fault…" He said a bit in anger as he shifted his eyes over.

Nami followed his gaze to the figure head and frowned. Luffy was there, sitting on the mane. "Well, you don't…and he's apologized enough for the next few days I'm sure…" She said in false sarcasm after having hidden her sad expression from Sanji.

"Mmm…" Sanji hummed, still sounding annoyed.

"Well, I thought I might go and do some reading. Not really in the mood to sketch a map."

"Tomorrow for sure, my love, we will be wed."

She smiled up at him, feeling empty at that moment. "Yes, of course."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him wider as he leaned back and then took his leave. Sighing, her expression falling, she then made her way to the observation room and library. Walking in, she closed the door lightly before walking up to her bookshelf with her books. She skimmed the titles, running her fingers across the spines gingerly before finally selecting one. She then sank into the bench below her and then began to read. After awhile, she noticed it was getting harder to read the words on her page.

Glancing up, she noticed the sun was setting outside, so she closed her book and stood up. Turning, she then placed the book back in its spot. Suddenly, she heard a little noise behind her. Quickly whirling around, she tried to look through the quickly darkening room. She squinted, but didn't have to search long as a body emerged from the shadows.

"L-Luffy, what are you doing in here?" She asked, but then looked down.

"Sanji made me bring this to you…Said it was the least I could do for you since I ruined your wedding day…" He said quietly as he set down a snack on her desk.

"Oh…" She replied quietly as she felt extremely nervous and very awkward.

Then she frowned in confusion. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Even when Sanji had asked her out, and even to marry him. She had never felt this way. Each time, she had been surprisingly calm and even content, but now…

"Luffy…what were you talking about…back at the office?" She asked curiously. She had been a little confused by what he'd said, but had then gotten distracted about the locked door.

"It was nothing. It's better you just forget everything I said today. You're getting married tomorrow, so you've got enough to worry about…"

"Luffy…" She said in a tone to let him know she wanted to know anyways.

He remained where he was for a long while, keeping his gaze on the snack on her desk, just so he didn't have to meet her gaze. However, he finally turned to her and took a few steps towards her before stopping. She could kind of make out his face in the growing dark. Only a few candles lit up the room.

"I had just thought that at least my opinion had mattered…That's all…"

"Luffy, what do you mean by that…?"

She could see and hear him sigh as he turned his head away from her.

"I dunno..." He whispered quietly.

"Luffy..." She called, encouragingly.

He was silent for a long while before speaking. "I just thought...When Usopp had given me the papers...I had only heard him say, sign the papers...I had been really confused..." He started, but then scoffed and chuckled mirthlessly. "...and maybe even pathetically hopeful. However, I just figured that maybe...maybe it had mattered to you that I give my permission. You know...since I'm your captain...and...since you didn't have a father...I thought maybe...it was important to you if I gave you away...but that was pretty stupid..." He said as he shook his head.

"Luffy..." She whispered as she felt her heart pulse, her shoulders drooping.

"But that doesn't matter..." He said quietly, and to which she didn't fail to hear the slight quiver in his voice. Then he slowly turned to her. She could barely make out his eyes. "I don't want you to worry about that..."

She watched as he slowly took a few steps towards her, his face coming more into the light. Her heart fell at his empty and painful expression. Then he laughed nervously, a very mirthless and empty sound.

"I had thought that I'd put this behind me already and would be okay...Pathetic..." he whispered, almost inaudibly. It seemed he was talking more to himself. Then he slowly reached out a hand, his face still forcing his painful smile. "I just...I just want you to be happy Nami...Don't worry about me..." He said as he stopped just before touching her face. His voice had quivered more noticeably.

Her expression turned sad and pained as tears came to her eyes. Then her eyes widened as she watched the tears glide down his cheeks. In that moment, she was sure she saw his strong heart break and shatter into many pieces through his eyes. His eyes widened in horror as he immediately pulled his arm back to touch them. He blinked a little in confusion at the dampness there as he lowered his gaze. Then he looked at her in his horror before quickly turning and fleeing the room.

"Luffy!" She cried as she ran after him.

As the door closed behind him, she ran to it and opened it running out.

"Luffy, wait!!" She cried again as she looked around for him before running to the rail. She could see him in the distance, already making his way through the town. "_Luffy!!_" She screamed as her tears spilled over.

However, he never stopped or turned back and had disappeared around a corner. "Luffy..." She whispered as she breathed heavily, a hand going to her head.

"Is everything alright, Nami-san? That idiot didn't eat your snack did he?" Sanji asked as he appeared around the corner on the far side.

Quickly turning to him, she blinked the tears away before giving a nervous smile and laugh. "Oh, no, no. It's nothing, really. It's nothing I can't handle." She said, hoping he didn't hear the unstable tone in her voice.

He blinked at her awhile before smiling. "Okay, Nami-san." He said before disappearing back around the corner.

Nami gasped in shock as her eyes widened.

_Nami stood at the rail, sighing deeply as she brought the back of her knuckles to the corner of her eye._

_"That idiot..." She whispered to herself._

_She had never actually thought that she and Sanji would have actually gotten into an argument. It had ended pretty badly, with mainly her being the upset one. It did kind of hurt, even if he did try to fix it._

_"Mm..."_

_Gasping softly, Nami stood up straighter, wiping her eyes._

_"What's wrong Nami?"_

_"It's nothing. I'm alright." She said as she turned and smiled at Luffy._

_He only stared at her blankly. "Mm..." He hummed before tilting his head slightly. "Something's wrong...Nami, tell me..." He persisted as he walked up to her and gave her a small nudge with his shoulder for encouragement._

_Pouting, she then sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up. She didn't offer details, only saying that she and Sanji had argued._

_"Mm...Want me to kick his ass for hurting you?"_

_She laughed, already feeling better. "No, of course not!"_

_"Are you sure? It's my right as captain." He said with a grin._

_She laughed again, shaking her head. She tilted her head at him slightly, having thought there might have been a sharp edge to his tone, but just brushed it off and shook her head. "I'm sure it will be alright." She said as she offered an encouraging smile. He smiled in return._

"_Nami-san!"_

_Gasping, she turned towards the voice, before smiling wide. Then she turned and began to jog in that direction. "Sanji-kun!"_

_Luffy watched her run off, not moving from where he was._

"Oh my God…" She whispered as more tears formed in her eyes. "Oh…Luffy, I'm so sorry…I never even…That must have been…" She whispered out loud as she turned towards the town.

Not only that, but he had known something had been wrong. Just now, Sanji had taken her word for it, not even seeming to have realized something actually had been wrong. She reached up and ran both hands through her hair. "What do I do…?" She whispered.

She then began to think about both. How both were, what both had done. One had been willing to set her free, to let her go and move on as long as she was happy. And from what he had said, he had even been willing to give her away. The other had said he would fight to keep her, do anything to keep her. Sanji even seemed to be afraid to lose her. From what Luffy had said about being pissed, had that been from when Sanji had first asked her out? Had he been upset? Even so, he had never said anything, and had even let it go. Was it because Sanji was nakama, or because he believed her to be happy? So…which one was right…? Which one really loved her?

Running her hands over her face, she then groaned as she felt the tears coming again in her frustration. Lowering her hands, she looked back at the town. She needed to talk to him. "I need to find him…"

xxxx

Luffy sat in the play set in the park, his knees drawn to his chest. He wiped the back of his hand furiously against his eyes with a scowl. "Stupid! You're such an idiot!" He yelled at himself, his voice quivering tremendously as he cried. "Pathetic! Why did I have to say anything?! I should have just put it down and left!! _Stupid_!!" He sniffled loudly, using his arm to wipe away the wetness. "Stupid…" He whispered.

He was glad that it was late, and no one was around or in the park. It would have been embarrassing for a grown man to be seen crying like this by strangers. He hadn't been able to stop them and had even been more than shocked when they had started to fall back in the observation room. However, it had hurt so much. His chest had hurt…His heart had felt so incredibly heavy. It was similar to when he had Usopp had fought, and when they had watched Merry die. However, it had almost felt as if it had been ripped in two, or perhaps more than two. It still hurt, even know. It still felt so heavy.

He remembered the day they had announced they would be going out. It had crushed him. His heart had felt heavy then too, even more so the day they'd announced they'd be getting married, but nothing like this…It was as if…it finally reached him that…she was getting married…He would never be with her…At that thought, his face contorted into pain as his tears started anew. It hurt so much. "Damn it…" He breathed as he leaned his forehead onto his knees, no longer trying to hold back the tears.

xxxx

Nami walked briskly through the town, having turned the corner she'd seen him disappear around. She looked around, trying to figure out where he would have gone. She turned another random corner, hoping she was going the right way. "Oh, Luffy, where did you go?" She whispered to herself as she looked around.

She had considered asking Chopper to help her find him, but she really didn't want to explain herself to anyone. She continued walking before coming to the spot where they had met Layla. She stopped before turning to the alley. Walking through it, she came out the other side and glanced up at the tree Kone had been stuck in. Then she shifted her eyes down, noticing for the first time that there had been a park here. Lips parted slightly, she picked up her feet, walking into it slowly.

It was a rather large park with a lot of trees and benches. She frowned when she didn't see him anywhere. She looked from side to side, trying to see farther into the darkness of the park. In the distance, she could make out something big. She started walking towards it, squinting her eyes, hoping to adjust them to the darkness better. There were only a few light posts lit in the park. As she continued slowly, a play set came into view. She wondered if maybe he'd go there. As she continued to approach, she then noticed the hunched body.

Gasping, she broke into a run as soon as she spotted him. "Luffy…" She whispered.

However, as soon as she neared him, she immediately slowed, her eyes widening. His body was shaking as his face was buried in his drawn up knees. Her expression turned sad when she heard the loud sniffles. "Oh my…" She breathed. It was painfully obvious that he was crying. She then took slow, quiet steps toward him, climbing onto the stairs. She made her way to him with the urge to pull him into her arms. She stomped down that urge as she reached out a hand to him.

"Luffy…" She said softly.

She gasped when he immediately sat up stiffly, and then got up to move away from her. "No!" She cried as she grabbed his arm. "Luffy wait!"

He stopped, but was turned away from her. "Please…I-I want to…talk to you…"

"I told you not to worry about me…"

"How can I not worry about you…?"

He seemed to droop, but made no motion to run. "There's nothing to talk about…"

"Maybe not for you…but I have…plenty…to ask…" She said a bit unsure of her choice of words.

"Like what?"

"Luffy…how come you never said anything to me?"

"I did…"

"Wha-What?" She whispered in disbelief as her eyes widened. "When?"

She saw him shrug as he remained turned away from her. "Since before you started going out…but…you never noticed…"

Her expression turned a bit pained at his news. "Ooh…" She breathed as she covered her mouth.

"I didn't really…make it clear…I guess…and…I guess…" He started, but then paused. "…that was my mistake…" He finally whispered.

She closed her eyes tightly and painfully. Luffy was someone else, one did not take seriously. She could see herself not having paid him any mind to anything he may have said. She gently leaned her forehead onto his arm, her grip on it tightening slightly. "Luffy, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He immediately replied to her apology. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it mat-"

"No…it doesn't…"

She frowned. He was trying so hard to make her forget about his feelings, but she just couldn't. His trying…seemed to be making it matter to her more and more. "Luffy…I know that you have feelings for me, but-"

He immediately stiffened very rigidly as he straightened up. "Don't…" He whispered.

She stopped and looked up at him in surprise. "But, you don't even know what I was going to say…"

"I do…" He whispered. "And I don't need to hear it…I already know…That's why I told you not to worry about this anymore, not to worry about me…"

"But Luffy…"

"It's okay…I understand…I have since the beginning…"

"Luffy, do you love me?!" She blurted out in her irritation that he'd not let her get out what she really wanted to say. She saw him straighten in surprise by her question, a small noise escaping his lips. However, he didn't seem inclined to answer.

"Luffy? Do you?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter either…"

"It does!" She cried.

"Why?!" He yelled back as he finally turned to her, his expression pained and hard.

"Because I need to know!"

"But why?! It won't make a difference!"

"It might!"

His eyes widened in shock. Then he slowly began to shake his head. "No…no…Nami I said don't worry about me!" He cried, seeming frantic.

She was completely shocked by his reaction. "Luffy…?" She questioned in her confusion.

"Nami, please, don't worry about me. Just forget about it, forget about everything. Forget about me…"

She blinked up at him with an even more confused frown. "Luffy…but…"

"Don't, please…" He pleaded as more tears came to his eyes.

She frowned then, feeling a little hurt. "Luffy, don't you think that's it's my decision to make?" She asked a bit forcefully.

"No!"

"Luffy!" She yelled, getting angry. "Well, damn it! At least give me a chance to think about it!"

"No, Nami! There's nothing to think about! You're going to marry, Sanji!"

She was becoming more and more upset and even more confused. "Luffy, I don't understa-!"

"I won't forgive you, if you hurt Sanji!!"

She exhaled and inhaled sharply and loudly. She could only stare up at him in complete shock for a long time before she could think again. "Wha-What…?" She whispered.

"I won't forgive you…" He choked out as tears streamed down his face.

Her breath came out quickly as tears formed in her eyes. She could see his pain as clearly as anything she'd ever seen, but yet…it was of Sanji's pain that he was thinking of, and not his own. "Luffy…" She whispered. She was sure…in that moment, the man who truly loved her. Or maybe…it was of the man she found she truly loved.

"Please…just forget about it…Just forget about me…" He pleaded in a strained whisper as tears continued to stream down his face.

Her heart ached for him as her expression then reflected that pain. There was one other thing she had to know. She reached up, cupping his head as she leaned up, and brought him down to her lips. He made a loud noise in shock, and maybe in protest.

Luffy's eyes shot open wide in his shock as her lips touched his. His first impulse was to pull away, but when her soft, warm lips touched his, he completely melted. His eyes hooded and closed as he leaned into her, his heart swelling, and possibly breaking further. He clenched his eyes tightly as he reached up to grasp at her hands tightly, thinking that this was all he would ever take from her, with him.

When she felt the pressure on his end, her heart began to pound relentlessly. It wasn't just a pleasant feeling she took from his kiss. It was more than that. She could feel it all throughout her body, which seemed to radiate from it, even more so when he leaned in more to deepen the kiss. She obliged, parting her lips for him. His tears dampened her hands, causing her to clutch him a little tighter. When she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, she thought her heart might burst or stop all together. She gave a quiet moan in her surprise.

The first time Sanji had kissed her, it had only been pleasant. She hadn't gotten any other feeling from it. Her heart rate had picked up a bit, but nothing like this. His kisses had always seemed reserved, never like this, never with this much unrestrained passion. Also, his kisses had surprisingly never gone past her lips.

After awhile, they seemed to both part in silent consent. He stared down at her with glazed, hooded eyes before he began to blink down at her, his eyes widening slightly. During the kiss, his hands had slid to her face. He immediately removed them as he took a step back, his head shaking.

"No…" He whispered. "No…" He said a bit louder as he took another step back.

She frowned as she took a step forward. "Luffy…?"

"Stop!" He exclaimed in a strained whisper as he held his hand up. "You can't…We can't…" He said before he shook his head again and turned away from her.

"Luffy, please-!" She pleaded as she stepped forward again.

"Go back to the ship!" He commanded over his shoulder. "That's an order…" He whispered before turning his head forward.

She gaped at him with a slight frown at his order. Then many tears bunched at her eyes as she clenched her teeth tightly, her lips forming a tight line. "Alright…" She replied tightly before turning and jumping down. She then began to walking back to the ship quickly, with purposeful strides.

He turned to watch her over his shoulder before frowning sadly and turning back around, closing his eyes. He sat back down, letting one of his legs hang down, while drawing the other to his chest. He had never felt so completely empty, than he did at that moment.

She made her way back to the ship with strong and angry strides as she wiped the back of her hand over her eyes to stop the tears that refused to cease. "So stubborn!" She exclaimed out loud.

That was okay, she knew she couldn't marry Sanji. Not anymore, not after all of that. Even if Luffy couldn't forgive her, it was just something she could _not_ do. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she went through with it. She had been so stupid and blind. How could she have not noticed it before? He oozed of it just now. She could feel it embrace her completely. How could she not have noticed how much he loved her? It made her feel guilty and possibly selfish to have blocked out and ignored his feelings so completely.

Her strides began to slow as her expression turned sad. Maybe she didn't deserve someone like Luffy…She could see it now -- just how good of a person he was. He was an amazing person. He was so full of life and passion, and now it seems love…A love she unintentionally ignored and rejected. A love she just barely noticed. Now it seems she's noticed it too late. Even if he could no longer accept her, or forgive her, she had to call off the wedding. She needed to talk to Sanji.

As soon as Sunny came into view, she drooped, not looking forward to what she had to do. It wasn't that she didn't care about Sanji. As a matter of fact, she did love him. She loved all of her nakama, so therefore, didn't look forward to hurting him. It hurt her to know she would have to do it, but she had to. She climbed aboard and looked around.

"Nami-san?"

She looked over, spotting him some distance away. He frowned at her as he approached her to help her aboard. "Where did you go?"

"I-I had something I needed to do…" She said as she climbed over the rail and looked at him.

"This late, Nami-san? Also, have you seen Luffy? Usopp and Chopper have been asking about him."

"Sanji-kun…Can we talk?" She asked as she frowned up at him.

His frown deepened as he looked down at her, before nodding and turning to walk with her to the kitchen. As soon as they entered, he walked a little ways away from her as she closed the door. Sighing, she then took a breath to tell him what she needed to tell him.

"Sanji-kun…I need to-"

"I already know what you're going to say…Nami-san…" He said quietly.

She blinked before puffing her cheeks out. What was it with them and not letting her finish what she was going to say, and assuming what she was going to say? "Is that so?" She asked in slight irritation.

"Yes…" He whispered, not turning around. "And it's okay…"

She blinked as she lost her irritation, only becoming confused. "What?" She asked.

"I had been worried that this day might come..." He said so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

She could only gape at his back. "You went to talk to him..." He said more than asked.

"Y-Yes...I did..."

He nodded then. "Sanji-kun...?" She questioned, still a little confused.

"I knew..."

"Eh...?" She questioned quietly.

"I didn't want to lose you, Nami-san..."

She remained silent, frowning sadly, not quite understanding.

"I had worked really hard to get you to notice me...So, when I noticed..." He seemed to pause, and then moved around a bit until she realized he was pulling out another cigarette. When he was situated, he turned, but only slightly.

"When I noticed that he was trying to get your attention...I knew that he was making his move...and soon he would have you...I couldn't let that happen...I had been trying to way to hard to just lose you..."

She could only gape at him. He had known about Luffy the entire time.

"I realized that you hadn't noticed him yet...So I had to make my move...That's when I asked you out...When it looked like you might reject me...I was so disappointed. I thought that maybe you had noticed him...But then you said yes...I was so happy..."

'_Oh my God..._' She thought to herself as she slowly placed a hand to her mouth. That was why it had seemed rushed.

"When we had announced it to the crew...I saw the look on his face from the corner of my eye...I-I had...almost wanted to forget the whole thing, but...it was too late, and I really wanted to be with you, Nami-san...When he finally managed a grin...I had felt...pretty shitty, but I..." He stopped his words and sighed. "I couldn't give you up...I couldn't..._do_ what he had been willing to do..."

She could only frown at him. She wasn't sure how she felt at that moment. She felt a mixture of different things, anger, disappointment, hurt, sadness, disbelief, so many things, and not one thing.

"When you had told me that he had signed the papers…I had been…furious…but…at the same time…I wondered…if maybe he'd done it on purpose…" He continued, still not facing her.

Nami hadn't really thought about it. However, when Luffy had explained himself as to why he had signed it, she had understood. However, something else must have made him sign those papers. Had it possibly been an unconscious, desperate attempt to stop the wedding?

"He didn't do it on purpose…" She whispered. "He'd figured he was giving his permission for you to have me…despite how he felt…He hadn't even meant for me to find out…It was an accident…However, even now…he told me to marry you…and even said he'd not forgive me if I hurt you…" She explained. She watched as he winced visibly.

"You were going to call it off anyway?"

"Yes…"

"I see……I should talk to him…then…" He said quietly as he turned to walk out. He paused just next to her, only turning his head slightly to her. "I'm sorry…Nami-san…"

She took a deep breath as she lifted her chin slightly. Unfortunately, she had no words for him at that moment. He seemed to wilt as he finally turned forward and kept going, opening the door. She clenched her eyes shut tightly as tears gathered at her lids.

"He-He's in the park…" She said before opening her eyes.

He paused for a moment to nod, before walking out, the door closing behind him. She placed her palm to her forehead slowly, rubbing it slightly. What a huge mess one little mistake had caused. Just one little mistake had brought everything crashing down. She turned and slowly sat at the table as her tears began to spill. Slowly bringing up her hands, she covered her face, and just allowed herself to cry for the pain and all the other emotions she felt at the moment.

Sanji silently made his way off of Sunny and into the town. He remembered seeing a park when they had first come onto the island to look around. He made his way to it, pulling out a new cigarette. He should have known better – should have known it would come back around on him…It was his own fault for having been so selfish…

As soon as he made it to the park, he looked around until he spotted the play set, and knew that's where his captain would be. As soon as he got closer, he could make out his slumped figure on the set. He stopped just before reaching it, taking one lets inhalation of his cigarette before flicking it.

"Oi…" He called.

Luffy immediately perked in surprised, but didn't turn quite yet. After awhile, of silence, he finally did turn to Sanji. He frowned a bit, many things flashing across his scarred face before he stood up and walked over. Jumping down, he continued walking, passing up Sanji.

"Oi...!" Sanji called again as he turned as he walked by. "I…I need to talk to you."

"Nothin' to talk about…" He said as he kept walking.

"I got something to say, and you will listen!"

Luffy immediately stopped before slowly turning to Sanji, a hard look on his face. Sanji winced a bit, but didn't back down. He knew what he must be thinking, and he'd be wrong. Sighing, he pulled out a new cigarette and lit it.

"Nami-san called off the wedding…"

Luffy's eyes widened a bit, but then he forced them back to normal size. "You come all the way out here to tell me that?"

Sanji closed his eyes, turning his head away a bit. "No…I didn't…" He said quietly before looking at him again.

Luffy only continued to look him in the eyes, a frown on his face. "Then why'd you come?" He said. He figured Nami'd told him where he was.

Sighing again, Sanji removed the cigarette from his mouth, blowing out the smoke. Then he looked away again. "I had been really pissed when I found out you'd signed that paper – wanted to beat the shit out of you…Even more so than what I had…However, I didn't really blame you…"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Luffy then narrowed his eyes slightly at Sanji. He didn't really care for a lecture at that particular moment, although, he was a bit curious about the last part.

"I had been even more pissed when you'd both come back to say the place had closed before you'd gotten there…and that you'd stopped to eat on an important errand like that…"

Sighing deeply, but quietly, Luffy lowered his gaze a bit, his brows furrowing. Sanji was actually making him feel guilty.

"I had been pissed…when I thought you were trying to take Nami-san away…" Sanji said quietly as he frowned at Luffy.

Luffy's eyes widened, his brows furrowing further as he slowly lifted his gaze to Sanji.

Then Sanji sighed shakily, looking away from his gaze. "However…I'm one to talk, right…?"

Blinking, Luffy's expression turned confused. "What are you talking about…?"

After placing the cigarette back into his mouth, he finally shifted his gaze back to Luffy. "I knew…"

"Knew…?"

"I knew that you'd been trying to get Nami-san's attention…"

Luffy's eyes opened wide.

"I didn't want to loser her though…" Sanji said as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I had also been trying to woo her…I was scared to lose her to you…Even though I had felt guilty…I just couldn't let her go. You had been willing to set her free…as long as she was happy, but me…? I couldn't do it…I had wanted her to be mine…and because of that…I had done that to you…I asked her out before she noticed you…I'm really sorry, Lu-"

Luffy's eyes had turned pained as he'd listened to Sanji. He felt his anger building to each word. He had known…He had known about how he'd felt about Nami…His temper had flared as he'd quickly taken the few steps towards him, decking him across the face and interrupting his apology.

"Guh!" Sanji exclaimed as he flew backwards, landing hard on his back.

He blinked in surprise before slowly rising onto his elbow to look at Luffy. Luffy's chest was heaving heavily, as he remained in his position, staring down at Sanji in wide eyed and pained disbelief. He slowly straightened, his gaze never faltering.

"You took her from me…" He said in a rasped whisper.

Sanji's expression dropped to a sad frown. "Yes…"

Luffy seemed to wilt completely, his shoulders and head drooping before he fell to his knees. Sanji frowned further as he sat up completely. "Luffy, I'm sorry…"

Breathing slow, but heavy, Luffy just stared down at the ground sadly. "Luffy…I don't care if I get hurt…Because I hurt you…Nami-san said…you wouldn't forgive her for hurting me. She came to me anyway. I don't…really have any right to tell you what to do, but don't be an idiot…"

Furrowing his brows, Luffy looked up at him then. Sanji was staring back at him intently. Sighing deeply, Luffy closed his eyes as he lowered his head again, shaking it once. "Luffy…you love her…right?" Sanji asked, his voice quivering a bit.

Luffy lifted his head to look at him again, his brows furrowed, and his expression sad. "You do, right?!" Sanji asked in a louder voice.

He stared at Sanji a little longer before his eyes slowly lowered. "Damn it Luffy!! Answer me!"

"Yes…"

Closing his eyes, Sanji looked down with a sigh. He wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief, or of disappointment. "Then don't be stupid Luffy…Nami doesn't deserve to be unforgiven…She was caught up in this…It's not her fault…"

He lifted his gaze back up to Sanji. "Look…Luffy, I don't matter…Don't let me hold you back…"

"You do matter Sanji…You're my naka-"

"No Luffy…I don't…Listen to me…as you're nakama, I'm telling you not to worry about me. I did something unforgivable…Just…go talk to her, please…I don't deserve her, Luffy…You do…"

"But Sanji-"

"Just go, you shitty captain!"

Luffy blinked at him in a slight gape before frowning. "What…What would I even say…?" He finally whispered.

Groaning, Sanji let himself fall backwards. "If you can't think of what to say, then maybe you don't deserve her either…" He said as he lay, spread out on the grass.

Pouting slightly, Luffy then stood up and looked down at him. Then he reached out a hand to Sanji. Blinking, Sanji shifted his eyes down at Luffy's hand before sighing. Then he lifted an arm, taking his hand. Luffy helped him to his feet, Sanji dusting himself off after he was standing. He then reached into his coat and pulled out another cigarette to light it, seeing as he'd lost his other one when Luffy'd punched him. Inhaling of it deeply in his need, he then looked up at Luffy, exhaling it.

"Just say what you gotta say, Luffy…"

Nodding, Luffy then turned, but then paused. "Thanks, Sanji…"

Snorting, Sanji looked away as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "Don't thank me, you shitty bastard…"

Smiling, his eyes concealed under his hat, Luffy then turned and began the run back to the ship. He only hoped she wasn't mad at him.

xxxx

Nami sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection mindlessly. She combed her hair slowly, also running her other hand over it. She wondered how their talk went and hoped it hadn't gotten out of hand. She really didn't know what Sanji had planned on telling him, or how Luffy would have handled it. '_What a day this turned out to be…_' She thought to herself with a sigh while closing her eyes.

She would worry about it in the morning. She really wasn't in the mood to think about it anymore. She had cried enough as it was in the dining room earlier. She set her brush down and then stood to go to sleep. However, she froze when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened, and Robin peeked her head in. "Are you feeling alright, Nami?"

Nami gave her friend a smile. "Yes, I'm feeling alright."

Stepping inside, Robin closed the door behind her and walked over to sit on the bed. "Has something happened?"

"Um…well…" Nami started before she drooped. Then she made her way to the bed and plopped down. "A lot…actually…" She admitted. It was nice to have someone she could trust to talk to.

Frowning, Robin kept her gaze on the orange haired girl in surprise. "What happened, Nami?"

With a deep sigh, Nami proceeded to tell Robin everything that had happened. "Oh…I see…" Robin replied after a long silence as she placed her fingers to her chin. "I had wondered if it would ever come up…"

Nami's eyes widened. "What?! Y-You mean you knew?!"

"Ee, for a long time now…It was a little obvious how Luffy felt about you…"

Nami gaped at her, trying to find words to come out of her opening and closing mouth. Then she seemed to get upset. "How come you never said anything to me?!"

"It wasn't my place to say…If he'd wanted you to know, it was his decision to tell you…"

Nami groaned as she placed a hand over her forehead. She was right. It had been up to Luffy and not her. Sighing, she then sat back as she stared up at the ceiling. "I really don't know what to do…"

"I'm sure everything will work out." Robin said as she smiled at Nami.

Shifting her eyes to the raven haired woman, Nami looked doubtful. "It's a really big mess…How can it possibly work out?"

Robin only continued to smile at Nami. Then she stood up and walked to the door. "I don't know…I think it will work just fine."

Blinking, Nami watched her walk to the door in confusion. Opening the door, Robin then offered a smile before stepping out and closing the door behind her. Sighing, Nami then turned to look at her bed behind her. '_What made her leave in such a rush…?_' She thought to herself before pulling the blankets back.

However, there was another knock on her door. Blinking, she turned to it in confusion. This time, she opted to stand and go to it. She opened it and looked out in confusion before her heart nearly stopped. It immediately began to hammer away in her chest as she gaped up at him.

Luffy frowned tightly down at her, more nervous than he'd ever been before. He was afraid his heart might start bouncing around inside if it didn't stop pounding so hard.

"L-Luffy…" She finally managed to say as she stood up straighter.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted his eyes away. "C-Can we talk?"

"U-Um, yeah…Sure…" She said as she took a step back, opening the door for him.

He walked in and then turned to her as she closed the door. Robin smiled at the closed door as she made her way down the stairs. Her abilities really did come in handy a lot.

"S-So, did Sanji-kun, um…talk to you…?" Nami asked nervously as she turned to him, but didn't look up at him right away.

He nodded. "Oh…Well…then how did that go…?" She asked. She began to fiddle with her fingers in her sudden and unexplained nervousness.

He sighed a bit as he blinked and lowered his gaze. He wasn't really sure how it went exactly, but he was pretty sure that things were okay between him and Sanji. He couldn't really stay mad at Sanji, and he knew Sanji had been trying to make amends. In the end, it had been Sanji's turn to set her free. However, this time it was for good. Now that he had her, he was never going to let her slip through his fingers again. He shifted his gaze back up to her and took a step towards her.

"Y-You weren't mad, or…um…him? W-What did you talk about?" She started to ask in a ramble as she slightly took a step back from his step forward.

However, he only continued to walk towards her. '_What is wrong with you_?!' She yelled at herself in her mind. She was confused as to why she was suddenly nervous. She hadn't been nervous earlier. Now it seemed it was her turn to ramble nervously.

"A-Aren't you going to tell me? W-What did he tell you? I was hoping you wouldn't get mad. I mean - It's understandable that you would, but I ju-"

Her ramblings had quickened in pace when she noticed he just kept getting closer, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing darkly. However, he had silenced her with his lips. "Mmm…!" She exclaimed as she took a step back from her legs having turned to mush. Her arms went around his neck instinctively to hold herself up. He wrapped his around her waist to help hold her up, pulling her body against his. Not once had Sanji ever made her feel this way, not even close.

He immediately deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and drawing hers out into his. She released a soft moan and more than content sigh when he gently began to suck on it. After awhile, she leaned against him further as she then drew his tongue into her mouth, taking her turn. She felt as one of his hands slowly slid up her back in a caress and then shivered in response. Then a slow smile spread across her lips as she thought to herself that, technically, she was kissing her husband. He had signed the papers after all. All they needed to do was to turn it in. So then, perhaps it was meant to be that he'd been the one to sign those papers.

So then he had been wrong…That wasn't all he would ever take from her. She was here, and she was his. Maybe it had been an accident that he'd signed those papers, but now he was so glad that he had. It was the best mistake he'd ever made. Just one little mistake…and that's all it took for her to finally be his.

xxxx

Sanji sat on the play set, slowly exhaling the smoke from his mouth as he stared up at the night sky. This was supposed to have been his wedding night. He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed, or even unhurt. It definitely hurt to know that he'd had to let the woman he'd loved go to another man. Even so, he had to say he wasn't as crushed as he'd first thought he'd be. Maybe it was because he'd seen it coming, knew it might happen, or maybe it just hadn't been meant to be.

Even though he'd been afraid to lose her, the crushed look on Luffy's face had told him just how much Luffy'd loved her. Sanji had been able to see it every time Luffy had to save her from enemies. He had known Nami had meant a lot to him, but he too had been infatuated with her. Sighing loudly and slow, he closed his eyes as he placed his cigarette back into his mouth. Then he shook his head slowly.

"Shitty captain…"

**The End…**

**Author's Note: **You know…as I was writing this, like even at the beginning, my heart would just ache, because _I_ knew that he was hurting deep down…So even when it seemed like he was fine, he wasn't. If you read this over again, and keep that in mind, you will see what I mean. Anyways, I just want to say…that I _really_ don't care if you guys don't think Sanji or Luffy or any of the characters would act or be like this. It's just a fic…for entertainment value…I am the writer…and that's how I wanted to write it…Yes I do know how the characters act…I'm a die hard fan and was even accused of being unhealthily addicted to this series. I do the characters the way I do because I want to, because it makes for a damn good story! XO I like to see sides of the characters, you may not normally see. I know you people out there wanna see too. So I do _not_ wanna see reviews about how OOC my characters were. I just don't care anymore for those kinds of reviews, _because_ I know they might be. I was once told by the great Raven The Ravenous: 'Quite honestly, every character on this site is OOC…because it's _fanfiction_! Oda didn't write it…' So true Raven…So true…I also wanna say that I'm planning on writing a lemon to this for AFFnet for all you perverts out there…I mean, you can't really have all this drama and not have sex…right? -3- Anyways, just enjoy the read, and tell me if you _thought_ the story was any good or not…Not whether characters were IC or not…Ja!

**P.S. **Ahh!! I forgot!! heather helped me out a bunch with this one shot! He gave me opinions and read over things and helped me make decisions! So, thanks a bunch heather! 8D For all those who don't know or just plain forgot, heather is wheathermangohanssj4, or just Gohan. I's call him heather like Al's does! XD


End file.
